Comme si il n'avait jamais existé
by Amako-sama
Summary: L'indifférence. C'est ce qu'a choisi John. Lorsque Sherlock revient après avoir simulée sa mort, John lui en veut. Il va lui faire payer. Il va l'ignorer. Comme si Sherlock n'avait jamais existé. Post-Reichenbach. Slash.
1. Prologue

John rentrait d'une journée éreintante de travail. Il avait repris son travail au service de chirurgie de l'hôpital. L'adrénaline que lui procurait une opération risquée était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer. Il se contentait de prodiguer des conseils aux internes mais attendre le bon déroulement d'une opération le tenait en haleine. Le faisait se sentir vivant.

Cela faisait un an aujourd'hui. Tout pile un an qu'il avait vu son meilleur ami s'écraser en bas d'un immeuble. Un an qu'il était en dépression, qu'il marchait avec une canne, se droguait aux médicaments pour essayer de faire cesser le tremblement incoercible qui agitait sa main lorsqu'il était seul.

Il avait vu ses amis essayer de l'aider puis sombrer avec lui. Et cela faisait un an que Lestrade, Mrs Hudson et lui avaient cessé de vivre. Il se tenait devant son palier, au 221B Baker Street. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à déménager. D'une part parce-que Mrs Hudson avait besoin de lui, d'autre part parce-que trop de souvenirs heureux le rattachait à cet appartement.

Il poussa la porte et entra. L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité et était froid. Semblable au cœur de John qui avait cessé de battre en même temps que celui de Sherlock. Ça sentait le renfermé, le déjà respiré, ça sentait le corps en panne, la vie en canne. John ferma les yeux tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de remord le submergeait. Il aurait dû... Et si... Avec des « si » on ferait capituler la Reine au profit de ses chiens.

Le médecin secoua la tête et s'avança dans le salon, tâtonnant à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui appuya. Un léger bruissement se fit entendre et une lumière vive inonda la pièce. John écarquilla les yeux.

Devant lui, dans sa chemise prune, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres, se tenait Sherlock. En un an il n'avait pas changé. Son visage émacié n'avait pas pris une ride, ses yeux gris le fixait toujours avec ce mélange de curiosité et d'ironie qui était propre à son ami. Il semblait juste un peu plus maigre, si c'était possible, et cela le rendait encore plus charismatique. Il semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

John voulut crier, pleurer, le serrer dans ses bras. Mais une idée le frappa. Sherlock était censé être mort. Sauf qu'il était là, pile à l'heure pour son anniversaire de mort.

Il avait toujours eu le goût de la mise en scène.

Sherlock ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était en vie. Donc il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Lestrade, Mrs Hudson et lui l'avait pleuré, ils étaient en dépression. Et lui revenait comme si de rien n'était. John ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il devait faire comprendre à son ami la gravité de son acte.

Il avait donc plusieurs options. S'énerver contre lui et l'insulter. Le frapper. Non. Aucune ne convenait. Il devait battre Sherlock avec ses propres armes. L'ironie. La méchanceté. L'hypocrisie. Le sarcasme. Le médecin tenait enfin son idée. Le détective allait payer.

John prit une grande décision. Il allait l'ignorer. Se contenter des politesses d'usage. Il allait être infect. Comme Sherlock savait si bien l'être. Et alors le détective comprendrait leur douleur. John allait adopter une attitude que le détective ne pourrait pas prévoir. Une attitude qui le déstabiliserais.

- Bonjour John, dit Sherlock, hésitant.

- Bonjour Sherlock, dit le médecin calmement.

- Je suis vivant, dit Sherlock.

- Je vois ça.

- Tu... Tu ne dis rien ? Demanda le détective, surpris.

- Et que devrais-je dire selon toi ? Je devrais m'énerver ? Me réjouir ? C'est ça ?

- C'est du moins ce à quoi je m'attendais.

- Ah. Un thé ? Demanda John, platement.

- Euh... Oui, mais..., répondit Sherlock.

- Attends-moi, je reviens, le coupa John.

Le médecin se dirigea vers la cuisine et alluma la bouilloire. Il sortit deux tasses du placard et la théière qu'il remplit de feuilles de thé. Quand l'eau bouillit, John la versa dans la théière et laissa infuser.

Il réfléchissait. Sherlock n'était pas mort. Il avait donc eu besoin de le faire croire. Mais pourquoi ? Il devait être recherché ou poursuivit. Il ne voyait que Moriarty et Mycroft qui lui ferait assez peur ou le menacerait suffisamment pour qu'il veuille disparaître. Vu l'état de Mycroft à l'annonce de la prétendue mort de son frère, il ne restait que Moriarty. Il se promit d'y réfléchir mieux plus tard.

Il versa le thé dans les tasses et les apporta au salon. Il en tendit une à Sherlock qui la saisit, déstabilisé par l'attitude de John. Ce dernier s'assit dans un fauteuil et fixa le ressuscité d'un air neutre.

La vengeance pouvait commencer.

* * *

Bon, je sais pas trop ce que ça donne, c'est la **première fois** que je m'essaye à ce fandom. Cet O.S. sera en deux parties et **finira bien** ! Je déteste les sad-end.

Dites-moi_ franchemen_t ce que vous en pensez,

**Amako.**


	2. Ses yeux

Finalement, j'ai décidé de faire de cet O.S. une fic. Parce-que j'ai plein d'idées de la mort qui tue. Donc elle devrait faire environ dix chapitres et fini bien parce-que j'aime pas les sad-end. Voila !

* * *

Allongé dans son lit, John réfléchissait. Et malgré tout ce qu'aura pût en dire son colocataire, il n'était pas stupide. Loin de là. D'après le soldat lui-même, il était docile et trop bon avec tout le monde. Et surtout avec Sherlock.

Mais là, le détective avait dépassé les bornes. John ferma les yeux et soupira. Il se demandait encore si l'ignorer était la bonne décision. Ce n'était après tout pas dans son caractère. Mais le souvenir de la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée et des faux espoirs qui l'avait suivie le ramenère sur terre.

Sherlock avait été ignoble. Il s'était conduit en despote insensible et John ne lui pardonnerais pas de sitôt. Surtout au vu des conséquences sur lui-même. Irréversibles. Le visage de John se tordit en une grimace de haine mêlée de souffrance. Et d'angoisse.

Il n'avait pas mérité ça bon dieu ! La seule explication qu'il voyait était qu'il avait du crever des yeux de chatons dans une autre vie. Il eu un rictus ironique. Oui, ça devait sûrement être cela.

Agacé par ses propres pensées, John se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers l'armoire. L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir n'était pas brillante. Il avait maigris, c'est indéniable. Et prit du muscle aussi. Comme quoi, la disparition de Sherlock n'avait pas été aussi inutile que cela.

Il réprima un sanglot douloureux au souvenirs des jours froids qu'il avait passé sur le perron du 221B, à attendre un hypothétique retour. Il ouvrit les portes de l'armoire. Depuis quelques mois, il avait classé ses habits différemment avec l'aide de Mrs. Hudson. Par _couleurs._

Parce-que depuis quelques mois, il avait un problème de taille. Heureusement pour lui, peu de gens l'avait remarqué. Il avait été habile sur ce coup là. Seuls Greg, Mrs. Hudson et Sarah étaient au courant, bien que Donovan avait l'air de se douter de quelque-chose. Quand à Anderson, la fausse mort de Sherlock l'avait rendu vraiment arrogant. Et encore plus bête. Il n'y avait vu que du feu.

Il saisit une chemise bleu ciel, cadeau de Harry (qui avait précisé « c'est assortit à tes yeux », ce que John trouvait particulièrement stupide) qu'il enfila prestement. Il mit ensuite un pantalon noir ajusté. Il avait des muscles. Autant les montrer. C'était sûrement la partie du « soldat » qu'il préférait.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante, se passa un rapide coup d'eau sur le visage puis s'observa dans le miroir. Il plissa les yeux. Se détailla lentement. Pourquoi cela lui était-il arrivé à lui ? Il secoua la tête, abattu. Il n'avait pas mérité ça, mais c'était arrivé. Maintenant, il allait falloir vivre avec. Et se préparer à la suite des événements.

Il sortit de la chambre et descendit dans le salon. Sherlock l'observait. Il le détaillait consciencieusement, comme il savait si bien le faire. Mais John ne voulait rien laisser paraître. Il n'avait peut-être pas la patience de Greg. Il n'avait peut-être pas la gentillesse de Mrs. Hudson. Il n'avait peut-être pas l'intelligence de Sherlock. Mais il avait une implacable volonté. Brûlante, inébranlable. C'était sa plus grande qualité. Et il allait s'en servir.

Et John ne laissa rien paraître. La lueur d'assurance qui brillait dans les yeux de Sherlock vacilla un instant avant que son visage impassible ne reprenne le dessus sur les sentiments qui le tenaillaient. John se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara une tasse de thé. De thé _vert._ Sherlock eu un mouvement de surprise. Jamais John ne se serait fait un tel thé le matin. Il le gardait pour ses invités. Il se reprit rapidement.

John s'assit dans son fauteuil, en face de Sherlock, et se mit à le fixer. Avec cette volonté qui le caractérisait. Son vis-à-vis faillit se sentir mal à l'aise tant le regard qu'il lui lançait été dur. Et froid. Sherlock était atterré. Il voyait, heure après heure, à quel point sa mort avait changé John. Et cela l'effrayait. Puis son formidable esprit de déduction fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il déduisit. Il analysa, observa, testa. Et trouva. Sherlock écarquilla les yeux.

Deux certitudes venaient de s'imposer à lui. John était aveugle. Et il n'avait rien fait pour le cacher à Sherlock qui avait mit moins d'une minute à comprendre. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du détective.

Il se jeta hors de son fauteuil qui se renversa sous la violence du geste de Sherlock. Comme apeuré, ce dernier recula jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, tâtonna pour trouver la poignée, la saisie et sortit de l'appartement en courant. Sans son manteau.

Cet instinct qui avait fait faire les pires choses à John pour son ami criait au soldat de le rattraper pour le lui donner mais il s'y refusa. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage aux traits tirés par la fatigue et la peine. Sherlock savait. Restait à savoir comment il allait réagir.

* * *

Ouah ! Toutes ces révélations ! Bon, John n'est pas vraiment aveugle, c'est plus compliqué que ça mais je le détaille dans le prochain chapitre.

Grosses bises,

_**Amako.**_


	3. Remords et rancoeur

Assis dans son fauteuil, John réfléchissait. Il se mordillait la lèvre doucement, unique signe de l'anxiété qui commençait à l'habiter. Il en voulait à Sherlock. Plus que la mort elle-même à qui le détective ne s'était pas offert. Il lui en voudrait certainement toute sa vie.

Mais malgré cela, malgré le fait que jamais plus il ne trouverais à la vie la même saveur qu'avant, malgré qu'il eu décidé de se venger, John était heureux. Heureux que Sherlock soit revenu, qu'il ne soit pas mort. Qu'il ne l'ai pas abandonné.

Et là, une douce vague d'anxiété le gagnait calmement. Depuis que Sherlock était partit, huit heures s'étaient écoulées. Et le détective n'avait pas donné signe de vie.

Alors John commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter. Et il ne pouvait même pas sortir le chercher. Son impuissance le fit grincer des dents. Une rage sourde vint remplacer l'inquiétude. Tout cela, c'était de sa faute. Il était cloîtré dans un appartement. _Limité._

Il se sentait... Imaginez une seconde qu'au delà du portail de votre maison se déroule quantité de choses incroyables et que vous soyez bloqué à votre porte. Vous comprendrez alors la frustration de John Watson.

Un cliquetis le tira de ses pérégrinations mentales. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir une silhouette haute se découpant dans la lumière de l'extérieure. Inconsciemment, John se rasséréna. Et se prépara mentalement à la confrontation qui allait suivre. Ainsi qu'à l'immense dose de self-contrôle dont il allait devoir faire preuve. Autant pour paraître impassible que pour éviter de le frapper ou d'éclater en sanglots.

Sherlock s'avança dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers le canapé. John, le plus communément du monde, lui servit une tasse de thé. Le détective leva des yeux fatigués vers lui. John sourit mentalement. Le regard de Sherlock le suppliait de réagir. De paraître vivant. John ne lui laisserais pas ce plaisir.

Il croisa les jambes, posa les bras sur les accoudoirs. A la posture, on aurait pu croire que c'était Mycroft qui se tenait dans le fauteuil, fixant de ses yeux impassibles son petit frère. Mais c'était John qui fixait son monde avec ses yeux malades. C'était John et sa maladie. C'était John et sa dure réalité. Et ses cauchemars.

En face de lui, Sherlock sera les dents. Le médecin sut qu'il allait parler. Il attendit patiemment que le détective prenne la parole, se délectant de sa -si rare- supériorité.

- John... commença Sherlock, hésitant.

- Oui ?

- Je... Tu sais... Tes yeux...

- Je t'en pris Sherlock, ne tourne pas autours du pot.

- Eh bien... Hum...

- Si tu as quelque-chose à dire, dis-le. Sinon, tais-toi.

Sherlock s'interrompit, abasourdi. John, _son _John, ne lui aurais jamais parlé comme ça. Le détective retint un rictus de rage. Il était impardonnable. En face de lui, le médecin leva un sourcil moqueur. Sherlock se fit violence et reprit la parole.

- Depuis quand es-tu aveugle, dit-il abruptement.

- Mais je ne suis pas aveugle, Sherlock ! Répondit John, tout sourire.

- Tu n'es pas... Mais alors ?

- Tss tss... Le grand Sherlock Holmes s'est trompé on dirait. C'est pas grave, va. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

Le détective était stupéfait. Il s'était trompé ! Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Trop de détails collaient, certaines attitudes étaient impossible à imiter. John ne simulait pas. Mais alors...

- Je ne te crois pas John. Tu es aveugle.

Sifflement contrit.

- Mais non, mais non. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

- Alors quoi ? Tu veux me punir c'est ça ? Me faire m'en vouloir. Crois-tu donc que les remords ne m'accablent pas déjà ?

John fronça les sourcils. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus de rage. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil. Sherlock eu un mouvement de recul.

- Ne me fait pas croire, siffla John, que tu t'en veux. Ne te fiche pas de moi Sherlock.

- C'est l'entière vérité.

- Mais bien sur. Prends-moi pour un abruti. Je ne te fais _absolument _pas confiance.

Les mots tombèrent comme un couperet. Sherlock, le souffle coupé, avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur. Il ne lui faisait plus _confiance. _

- Et pour répondre à ta question, cela fait cinq semaines que je suis « aveugle ».

- D'où cela vient-il ?

- Devine Sherlock. Après tout, le génie ici, c'est toi, dit John, sarcastique.

Sherlock plissa les yeux. Il en était capable. Il devait prouver à John qu'il était resté le même. Qu'il pouvait lui accorder sa confiance.

Il détailla le médecin. La pièce également. _Nombreux hématomes. Instabilité. Se tient peu debout. Yeux bleu ciel. Bleu ciel ? Pas marrons ? Bleu ciel. Meubles fixés au sol. Aucun changement. Routine. Routine ? Ou danger ? Le thé. Thé vert. Anormal. Yeux fuyants. Mobiles. Fixes. Fixes ? Yeux bleus._

Le détective sortit de sa torpeur, une flamme nouvelle brillant dans ses yeux pâles. Il savait.

- Tu n'es pas aveugle. Tu es déficient visuel. Tes yeux ont sans doutes été brûlés. Tu n'es toujours pas habitué à ta condition -tu te cogne parfois aux meubles-. Tu as fixé chaque élément de l'appartement pour te repérer. Tu bois du thé vert. Parce-que tu es incapable de faire la différence entre le thé vert et le thé noir. Tu n'es pas aveugle.

En disant cette dernière phrase, la voix de Sherlock vacilla légèrement. Le médecin affichait un sourire serein. Bien. Le détective n'avait rien perdu de ses agaçantes aptitudes. Il lui évitait au moins de longues explications.

- Bravo Sherlock. Régales-moi encore un peu de ta brillante intelligence. Devine-tu comment j'ai acquis cet... _particularité ?_

- … Probablement un combat. Peut-être une bagarre de rue.

- Tss... Une bagarre de rue. Sherlock voyons. Crois-tu donc que tous les délinquants aient de l'éther avec eux ?

- De _l'éther ? _ Tu as été touché par de l'éther ? Dit le détective, horrifié.

- Et de la javel si tu veux tout savoir.

- Mais comment...

- Ah. C'est frustrant n'est-ce pas ? De ne pas savoir. Comprends-tu ce que nous ressentons devant ton génie ?

- …

- Tant pis. Je n'attends plus grand chose de ta part de toute manière. Figures-toi que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment cru mort. Je te cherché, vois-tu ? Et j'ai cru te trouver. Un homme -Sebastian Moran- m'a dit qu'il savait où tu te cachais. Je l'ai suivit. Il m'a emmené dans un hangars. Au fond, il y avait un homme attaché. Grand. Mince. Cheveux noirs bouclés. Habillé d'un trench. C'était _toi. _Du moins, je le croyais. Je me suis avancé. Moran m'a frappé. On s'est battu. Il m'a balancé ce mélange sur les yeux. Je lui ai brisée la nuque. Je me suis approché de toi, le sang perlant de mes yeux. Avant que mon monde ne devienne ténèbres, j'ai _vu. Ce n'était pas toi. _

Le détective resta silencieux. Lentement, les informations se frayaient une route vers son cerveau. John avait perdue la vue pour lui.

- Tu sais ce qui est le pire ? C'est que je ne suis même pas complètement aveugle. Je ne vois plus les couleurs. Je ne vois plus les mouvements rapides. Je ne vois que les formes fixes et encore, légèrement floues. Le pire, Sherlock, c'est que j'ai encore conscience du monde qui m'entoure. Mais que je ne peux plus profiter de sa beauté.

Le génie déglutit difficilement. Il craignait la suite. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce que le médecin allait lui dire.

- Le pire, Sherlock, c'est que je ne t'en veux même pas pour ça.

Le yeux du détective se voilèrent. Sous le visage impassible de John, il s'écroula évanoui.

* * *

Ouais ! C'est gai tout ça ! Je vous avais bien dit qu'il était pas aveugle :)

Bon, je ne devais pas poster aujourd'hui parce-que je suis malade comme un chien galeux du Népal. M'enfin. J'vous aime alors je poste 8D

Quoi que vous en avions pensé les génies ? C'était bien ? J'attends vos avis les gars ;3

**Amako.**


End file.
